Game and punishment
by sadaharu09
Summary: Aomine castiga a Kise por ponerle una mala cara durante el partido entre Kaijou y Touhou. Referente al capítulo 70 del manga •AoKi• Aomine x Kise • Blue/Yellow— Yaoi lemon/BL


**KUROKO NO BASKET ES PROPIEDAD DE TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI, ESTO NO ES MAS QUE FICCION DE FAN.**

* * *

_Game and Punishment_

Esto ocurrió un día después del partido entre Kaijou y Touhou; era por la tarde.

— ¿A qué venía esa cara? ¿Uh?

— ¿Uh… q-que? —Respondía el rubio poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Aomine para empujarlo, pues lo tenía acorralado contra una pared de su propio cuarto, y su espalda chocaba contra un poster de la NBA.

— Te estabas haciendo el chulo durante el partido, ¿creíste que se me iba a olvidar? —Pero él no se alejaba nada, en cambio, le hablaba bien de cerca, su aliento chocaba contra una de las mejillas del modelo que trataba de no dejarle más cancha, pues siempre se ponía nervioso cuando Daiki actuaba de ese modo y bueno; no solo de "ese" modo.

— P-Perdón… ¿Podemos hablarlo?

— No quiero hablar, solo quiero mi compensación… —Su nariz chocaba contra el perfecto pómulo derecho.

— No, no, no, es-estoy seguro de que po-podemos hablarlo… ay… —El más alto le mordía la mejilla.

—No tiene sentido hablar con los tontos —iba a hablarle al oído, para después lamerlo y dejar deslizar una de sus manos bajo la playera del jugador de Kaijou.

— Ao… minecchi… —se le escapaba como en un suspiro y clavaba sus dedos en el pecho ajeno, la verdad le encantaba que Daiki lo tocara así pero…

— ¡N-No podemos! ¡M-Mis padres…! —Lo empujaba, pues era por la tarde apenas y sus padres estaban en la planta baja aun.

— ¿Qué? Jaja… entonces solo tenemos que callarnos, ¿no?

— ¿Eh? —Temblaba un poco por el tono que utilizaba su compañero, ya que eso no presagiaba nada bueno para él usualmente.

Y efectivamente, no era nada bueno, aunque debía admitirlo, siempre acababa gustándole lo que Aomine le hacía aunque no estuviera de acuerdo el 85% de las veces, y estuviera temblando como gelatina el 90% también. Ah, pero Aomine… ese hombre…

:::.

Se estremecía a todo lo largo de su espina dorsal, enterrando los dedos de sus pies en las sabanas, y de lado a lado del cuerpo moreno y fornido apretaba sus piernas desnudas; con sus manos atrapaba bien una de sus almohadas, la cual mordía con fuerza para no hacer ruido, le lloraban los ojos y le temblaba el cuerpo.

Y Aomine hacia lo suyo hundiendo su rostro entre las larguísimas piernas, chupaba, apretaba, lamía, el rubio era demasiado sensible con eso, por eso le encantaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas, por el puro gusto de verlo retorcerse así de placer y luego…

Presionaba con su lengua la intimidad del modelo, chupaba, y cuando lo dejaba lo suficientemente mojado utilizaba los dedos, para hacerse espacio, para que fuera fácil.

Y así iba trepando jugueteando con su lengua, a lo largo de su torso marcado y firme pero de piel suave y caliente, se paseaba por su ombligo y después mas allá; llegaba donde uno de sus pezones y lo mordisqueaba, Ryouta se convulsionaba entonces, Aomine siempre andaba diciendo que adoraba los pechos grandes, pero cuando estaba con él no dejaba en paz sus pezones, entonces una vez le había preguntado al respecto: —También me gustan —dijo.

Seguía así hasta aflojarlo, le dejaba marcas rojas de chupones y mordidas por todo el pecho, pero eso no era lo único que le gustaba de Kise.

También le gustaba su cara después de todo, sus pestañas que también eran larguísimas, como las de una muñeca de proporciones angelicales; en la cara.

Le dejaba besos sobre los parpados cerrados, temblorosos, húmedos bajo su frente caliente, y le quitaba la almohada de las manos, Kise lo miraba como con incertidumbre y calentura, sus cejas tensas y su quijada inquieta, sus mejillas rojas, ¿Qué más podía hacer Aomine sino besarlo hasta que sus labios hinchados parecía que se iban a romper?

::.

Si tenía que ser sincero, le gustaba Kise, aunque nunca se lo fuera a decir a él, le había gustado así desde la segundaría, y le había gustado más durante el partido, siendo tan feroz pero… esa cara que le puso, esa no le había gustado, por eso el castigo.

::.

Las cejas se le alisaban cuando lo sentía entrar; sus ojos goteaban y al no tener más la almohada a la mano, se prendía de su hombro, lo atrapaba con sus dientes y se los clavaba, con fuerza que el moreno resentía, y mientras llegaba hasta el fondo, usaba una de sus manos para meter un dedo entre los dientes de Kise y su piel, lo separaba como lo haría con una piraña, acariciaba su labio inferior y dientes con el dedo pulgar, entonces remplazaba su piel salada por su boca; otro beso.

Se dejaba ir de lleno aplastando el blanco cuerpo, prácticamente lo masacraba contra el colchón y le dejaba de nuevo la almohada para callar su boca.

Kise no era delicado, no era frágil, no parecía que se iba a romper y tampoco era traslucido; su cuerpo no era dulce, su cuerpo sabía a sal y a colonia, sus músculos eran firmes y bien definidos, por más suave y fresca que su piel fuera, no era como la de una chica, porque Kise era un hombre, uno solo un poco más pequeño que él; Kise era fuerte, resistente, alguien capaz de soportar su peso y ritmo, alguien que no se rompería por más que fuera con todas sus fuerzas contra él, Kise aguantaría, y atacaría con lo propio.

Aomine no se contenía ni un poco, aun cuando tenían que estar callados, no era benevolente, porque sabía que Kise lo soportaría; jugaba con él en la cama, lo castigaba también.

::.

Después de un rato de ir y venir violento se iba deteniendo, paraba de enterrar sus dedos en su carne, para sentarse y llevarlo con él, dejarlo sobre sus piernas y que se abrazara a su espalda, entonces le dejaba tapar su boca cuando este iba automáticamente a dejar sus dientes sobre el trapecio moreno, justo arriba de la clavícula derecha, y le enterraba las uñas en la espalda, sobre los omoplatos.

Aomine lo sostenía entonces, tomaba su miembro con una de sus manos y lo complacía, mientras sentía a la cadera rubia danzar sobre su entrepierna, apretarlo más, ayudándole a subir y bajar; Kise había guardado silencio toda la faena, y tenía el rostro más rojo de lo normal, aguantando la presión de las palabras, gritos y jadeos que no podía dejar salir por más ganas que tuviera, le ardía el rostro y le retumbaba la cabeza por todo lo que tenía que retener en su garganta, de labios para adentro; si que era un castigo.

::.

Terminaba al fin en la mano morena, y Daiki se dejaba venir en su interior cuando sentía convulsionar su cuerpo, entonces sentía la frente del modelo sobre su clavícula y su respiración chocar sobre su pecho; Aomine le acariciaba el cabello y después la espalda, como consolándolo, entonces se acercaba al oído de su ex compañero, le hablaba en tono más calmado.

— Puedes decirlo ahora…

Y Ryouta se acercaba lentamente al oído de Aomine para decirlo, al fin, tratando de estar más calmado.

— Aominecchi… te quiero… me gustas… más… _te amo_…

Por lo último dicho Aomine abría un poco más los ojos pero su rostro volvía a estar normal en el mismo segundo, él también soportaba el peso del rubio, lo abrazaba, no le respondía nada pero lo empujaba a recostarse en la cama; y quedarse bien cerca de él.

A Kise le gustaba decir ese tipo de cosas durante el sexo, decir su nombre, pedir, querer, y a Daiki le gustaba eso, le hinchaba el ego que gritara su nombre entre jadeos pero… era la primera vez que Kise decía "esa palabra".

::.

Entonces tal vez sería necesaria una retrospectiva, y ver por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, y si debía parar con ello ya; lo que Aomine no diría, es que también sintió —no solo una alteración de mal agüero— un pequeño salto en el corazón al escuchar eso.

• • •

* * *

Bueno, de nuevo no es nada muy largo, pero después de una semana de angust, mi corazón no lo soporto mas y tuve que refugiarme en la porno, pretendía un fluff de estos dos, pero termino siendo esto jajaja, bueno, mientras avanzo con mi tabla —oh si nena, tendré mi propia tabla ahora— de treinta vicios, obvio es AoKi, y, a ver si se me ocurre algo más largo (mmmm…) y estable, tal vez un drama del tipo _7, 8, 4 or 10 years later_… usted sabe, bueno, quizá algo donde intervenga Haizaki habrá que ver, eso es todo por hoy, ciaus!


End file.
